A variety of backplane connectors are known in the art. As connection densities increase there is a demand to provide a reliable manner of interconnecting a large number of densely organized printed circuit boards pads to a connector of minimal size while still providing a high degree of reliability. Prior attempts at providing such a connector having a large number of interconnects in a small amount of space have included connectors that incorporate a housing module secured to a first printed circuit board and a stiffener module secured to a second printed circuit board. Other attempts have provided a connector that permits parallel interconnect for interconnecting two circuit boards in parallel planes. These connectors require multiple parts making manufacture and assembly of the connectors difficult and time consuming. Further, these type of connectors suffer from stresses applied to the connectors from insertion of the connector to a mating printed circuit board which reduces the reliability of the connector. These connectors also must provide proper alignment of the connector interconnect to the densely arranged pads of the circuit board in order to provide a high degree of reliability. It would be desirable to provide a connector which is easily installed and/or removed from a circuit board, which provides a high number of interconnections between two printed circuit boards which are generally perpendicular with each other while taking up a minimal amount of space, which minimizes the stresses applied to the connector interconnect during installation of the connector to a second printed circuit board, which is easily aligned with the pads of the printed circuit board, and which provides a reliable interconnection between two printed circuit boards.